


Dream

by Flora (florahart)



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie wakes up.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJ (cjmarlowe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/gifts).



> This is totally last-second; I was remembering the big Archie Chooses thing from last...summer? And this happened.

"What do you mean, you had a dream in which you married Betty and had children?"

Man, Veronica was really steamed, which was a little ridiculous; Archie wasn't ready to pick either of them anyway. He shrugged, hands out wide. "I can't help what I _dream_, can I?" He could feel his face darkening with embarrassment. "It's not like I called her up and suggested we start trying for twins tomorrow."

It wasn't much of a surprise when Veronica slapped him.

He sighed and shoved one hand in his pocket, rubbing at his cheek with the other.

"Hey, Archie."

He looked up. "Hi, Betty."

"Wow, what happened?"

His face flooded with color again. "Veronica, uh. I had a kind of, you know, dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah. The kind they don't print anything about where kids might read."

"Oh! About Veronica?"

"Not this time."

Betty frowned. "Who, then?"

Archie thought he probably should have seen that coming, but he hadn't, and he couldn't answer the question. After a second or two of awkward silence, Betty blinked. "_Oh._"

"Yeah, never mind."

"Well, have you told him?"

"Him?"

"Jughead! Don't you think he should know you're carrying a torch for him?"

Archie wondered if Betty had skipped slapping and gone straight to punching; that would explain why he was seeing stars. "Wait, what? _Jughead_?"

"I don't really think he'd mind."

"No, I mean. It was…" Archie held up his hands in surrender. "It was you. Whole dream about us and having kids and then another about Veronica, not that she listened to that, and then, all right, it did sort of shift into this thing with J… you know, come to think of it, I have to get to biology. See you."

Betty was still looking at him when he risked a glance over his shoulder.

Jughead. How had she known?

\--

Archie sat up in bed, blinking blearily as he realized someone was coming in his window. He was about to shout when another someone, already inside, clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh, Arch. Just us."

"Jughead?"

"Yeah. I hear you have nighttime fantasies."

Archie watched yet another figure come through the window. "Nighttime… what?"

"Fantasies. Dreams."

Archie turned toward Jughead's voice, only to realize his belly was bare. "Jughead!"

Jughead snorted. "We already did that part." He lay down next to Archie, stretched out, the bulge in his shorts clearly visible in the moonlight. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Archie scooted away toward the other side of the bed, and then stopped when his shoulder ran into soft flesh. He jerked his head around. It was Veronica. "I…"

"Like what you see?"

He glanced down. "Um." He looked back the other way. "Jughead? Help me out here."

Veronica chuckled and pushed down his sheets, and just a second later Archie was staring down at Jughead on his belly between Archie's legs, naked except for the hat. "Like this?" He dropped his head forward slowly, lazily, and breathed, hot and damp, on Archie's--oh.

_Oh_.

His eyes popped open and he sat up, all too aware of his sticky pajamas.

Oh.

\--

Jughead's fist, when it came, came hard and fast.

Archie landed on his ass, books strewn, mouth agape. "What--"

"Betty told me."

Archie shook his head. "What?"

"About your dreams."

Archie said nothing, but his cheeks felt inflamed again, and there was really nothing he could say.

He stood, gathered his books, and walked off campus, ignoring the comments on his growing shiner and the ache of his tailbone.

There was a nine o'clock bus, and maybe he'd be on it.


End file.
